


BIG FAT COCKS

by hikari_datenshi (Salamander)



Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/hikari_datenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin. Er, title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BIG FAT COCKS

"Sweet Jesus, Charlie."

"Oh god, what's up?" _He's decided to fuck off, hasn't he? He really has. All you had to do was drop your pants, you fucking twat, and there he goes. As if you'd even have a chance. Fuck. Fucking fuck fuck._

"Um. Your..." David blushed furiously. "Er."

"My what?" _If he hates you, why doesn't he just say?_

"Oh god. Erm. Fuck." David's eyes were wide, and he licked his lips nervously. "Well. You know how in porn there's always those men who. Well. You know. Big... uh." He trailed off. There was a long silence, and Charlie felt like a fucking twat, stood there with his pants round his ankles and his skin cooling from where David was no longer touching him and fuck, what was the matter?

"I don't think it'll fit!" David blurted out. He covered his mouth with his hand, as if he was aghast that those words had come out.

Charlie felt a sudden rush of relief, and the tension he hadn't even realised he was carrying was gone. He _didn't_ want to leave! But... "Seriously? You don't think it'll fit? It's not that big... is it?"

"Uh yes, Charlie. You're literally hung like a fucking horse." David's laugh stuttered out slightly hysterical, and Charlie had to admit to himself that the situation, while mortifying to the extreme, was slightly amusing. His lips quirked in a half-smile, and David pulled him in for a kiss.

"We don't have to do anything if you, uh, don't want to." Charlie tried not to let an edge of desperation sound in his voice.

"Charlie," David dropped his hand to take Charlie's cock, running his middle finger down the length of it. "There is such a thing as lube." He growled deep in his throat, and pulled at Charlie's bottom lip with his teeth. "Now shut up and fuck me."


End file.
